


And they were roommates

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [22]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DE ArtFest, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M, Pre Relationship, Roommates, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: DE artfest day 25: RoommatesGavin finds out that nines doesn't really live anywhere and vows to change that.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	And they were roommates

Day 25: Roommates

“You mean you don’t live anywhere?” Gavin asked, looking over at his partner with a little confusion. Gavin wasn’t sure when he started thinking of Nines as his partner rather than an annoying piece of sit machine...well the first two parts of that were still true. 

“You could say that, I never found the need to have a home, I can decorate the space in my brain where I work and I don’t need to sleep or eat.” Nines replied with a shrug “If I need somewhere to go, I stay with Hank and Connor. Most of the time, I stay here or in one of the android hotels.” 

“Fucking hell Nines.” Gavin replied. He knew that homes didn’t always mean the same but the thought of Nines being practically homeless with so little stuff that it didn’t matter and Gavin didn’t even realise? “You’ve got the money from work right? You could rent a place surely?” 

“Most places are still...not very accepting towards androids. Most androids stay at Jericho or at least get help from them but it’s not important to me.” Nines replied simply “Jericho is still not the most accepting of deviant hunters.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gavin asked, “I’m your partner! I assumed you had a place to go, that I didn’t have to worry about you wandering and staying in shitty hotels.” 

Nines seemed a little confused as his LED turned yellow. He wasn’t sure if he was confused about Gavin’s worry or why it was such a big deal. 

“You know what? Grab your stuff.” Gavin replied, getting up from the desk. It was nearly the end of their shift anyway. 

“What for?” Nines asked, doing as Gavin asked anyway.

“I’ve got a spare room you can atay in.” Gavin replied simply “And you don’t get to refuse, asshole, I’m not having my partner being basically homeless.” 

Nines paused for a second to process “You mean..you wish for me to stay with you?” 

“Yeah Tin Can, come on.” Gavin replied as Nines collected the rest of his stuff. It was such a small amount of belongings that Gavin was fighting the urge to take Nines shopping himself, hell he hated shopping. Nines had a change of T-shirt and Jeans, a few photos, a small toy cat that Gavin could only assume was a present and a few other basic items. “No rent, just help me pay the bills or something.” 

“You don’t have to do this Gavin.” Nines replied, following Gavin out of the front door. 

“Yeah I do.” Gavin replied, heading to the car and driving home. 

Once the two arrived, Gavin lead Nines to his room. It was a small room, he had been meaning to rent it out at some point but he wasn’t stripped for cash and didn’t like the idea of someone else living with him. Instead, it was used as a spare room, most commonly used by Tina and Valerie if the two got too drunk to make it home safely. For this reason, Gavin luckily didn’t have much stored in there. 

Gavin left Nines to get settled in, moving to the kitchen to make dinner. Soon as they didn’t stay late today, dealing mostly with paper work rather than open cases, Gavin throught he might as well try to make something better than ramen. He didn’t have much and settled on making some simple pasta. 

Nines left his room when Gavin was halfway through eating. Nines paused at the door, as if he was unsure if he was allowed into the lounge before he moved and sat down next to Gavin. 

“So...anything you need?” Gavin asked after a few minutes, putting down his now empty bowl “It’s probably easier if only one of us goes shopping.” He clarified. 

“I only need thirum, most stores have began to stock it although the supply is sometimes limited.” Nines replied, “If you send me a list of items you require I would be happy to shop sometime.” 

“Sure, I’m guessing they just have the one flavour.” Gavin replied, taking his plate into the kitchen. 

“Yes, although there is talk of more flavours being created in the future.” Nines replied “It would be an interesting idea, I’ve never tasted a lot of flavours humans enjoy and it would be nice to have some change from the original.” 

“Yeah, that stuff doesn’t look nice at all, its also super weird that you drink your own blood like some kind of twisted vampire.” Gavin replied, returning to the lounge and sitting on the couch once more. 

“Well, you drink parts of your blood, after all, blood is 83% water.” Nines replied with a smirk as Gavin looked a little disgusted. 

“That’s different and you know it.” Gavin replied before getting up “I need to shower, then we can watch a movie or something i guess.” 

“That sounds nice.” Nines replied “I’ll search for movies while you get ready.” Nines added, sitting up and closing his eyes as his LED turned yellow. 20 minutes later, they were both sitting infront of the TV, watching what Gavin called an old classic. It wasn’t long before Gavin fell asleep. Nines gently picked him up when the movie had finished, placing him in his bed before moving to his own. 

That morning, Gavin woke up to the smell of bacon. It took him a second to remember what had occurred the night before, right, Nines was his roommate now. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. 

“Good morning Gavin, I hope this is alright.” Nines called over to Gavin as he plated the food and took it into the lounge. 

“You didn’t have to make breakfast Nines, hell, you don’t even eat.” Gavin replied, picking up the plate and eating “You cook well for someone who doesn’t eat.” 

“Thank you, but it’s the least I can do.” Nines replied, “And...I am the most advanced android ever name.”

“You’re such a prick.” Gavin replied with a roll of his eyes. 

“Takes one to know one.” Nines replied with a smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The stream today reminded me how close we are to the end of this and my creativity to plummet but oh well. We still have a few days, some of which I'm looking forward to writing a lot like whump. Have a great day and as always feedback is appreciated,


End file.
